Rouchillion Adventure Camp!
by QueenAlexis
Summary: What happens when marinette and her friends are on a not so friendly camp?
1. Chapter 1 (10-19 02:53:25)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, scenes, or the concept of miraculous ladybug. All the words in this are my own.**

 **Authors note: I try to write regularly and publish as soon as possible so my chapters are kinda short. I apawlogise in advance. ;D**

"Aren't you excited?" Alya gushed. How could she have thought that Marinette wouldn't be excited? Marinette hurriedly packed throwing random clothes in not bothering to see what they were, while her bestfriend sat on her bed. Alya was talking about the grade ten camp that they were leaving for in an hour. The camps location was unknown, a mystery. Marinette hadn't thought she would've been going until she was informed by mademoiselle bustier that someone had pulled out at the last minute. "Yeah, I am excited," Marinette said halfheartedly. To be honest, Marinette was terrified. She was going on a camp with Adrien agreste. He would see everything from her bed hair to her bad morning breath. Alya side glanced at her not completely convinced. Realisation dawned on Alya, "Oh. Adrien right?" She rolled her eyes sky high at an embarrassed Marinette. "Mari, the bus is here!" Her father called from the bakery. "Coming Papa." She grabbed her light grey duffel and a brown paper bag of pastries her mother had packed for her. Alya hauled her oversized, ladybug themed, suitcase down the stairs. Her parents looked as if they were on the brink of tears. Marinette and Alya both bid marinettes parents goodbye and rushed outside. A long blue bus with a film poster of a mime spread across the side, sat idling on the curb. A hunched over old man was waiting outside to load on their bags. As Marinette got closer she recognised the bus driver. It was Master fu. He winked at her as he pulled their bags into the storage hatch. Alya and Marinette were the last students to be picked up so there weren't many empty seats. Alya stoped in the aisle, and leaned over to whisper in a boys ear. The boy nodded and left to sit with her. Marinette glared at Alya and took the boys place. A blond boy with piercing green eyes turned ever so slightly in her direction. "Hey Mari." He smiled sweetly. "H-Hi Adrien!" Marinette stammered. "Excited?" She started to turn a light pink. "Y-Yeah. Really excited I-I'm." He gave her a confused look. "I mean, I'm r-really excited!" She started to nod wildly, turning a darker shade of pink. He smiled and turned to look out the window. After about an hour her head started to fall to the side, her eyelids heavy. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was in a deep sleep. After a few hours a sluggish Adrien shook Marinette awake. "Hey, wake up." Marinette opened her eyes and tried to inconspicuously wipe drool off of her face. "We are here!" He whispered. She glanced out the window to see only black. Her eyes finally adjusted enough for her to read a large sign, with peeling paint and black writing scrawled across it. It read: _Róuchellion Adventure Camp! Not for the faint hearted..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, scenes, or the concept of miraculous ladybug. All the words in this are my own.**

 **Authors note: I try to write regularly and publish as soon as possible so my chapters are kinda short. I apawlogise in advance. ;D**

Marinette laid in her bed. She was telling herself she was trying to sleep but in reality she was thinking about the strange sign. Alya said that an adventure park was full of adrenaline pumping fear inducing activities and that's why it said not for the faint hearted but Marinette wasn't so sure. Eventually she had managed to drift off to sleep. She awoke in the morning when Alya shook her awake. "Girl, get up! First day! Maybe you could wear something nice for Adrien!" Alya wiggled her eyebrows. Marinette had thrown her pillow at Alya's head. Marinette rummaged through her bag looking for something to wear. She settled on a light pink, off the shoulder sweater with a white singlet and pale blue jeans with holes in the knees. Alya and marinettes cabin was a pale lavender with a small lemon bathroom, two single rickety beds and a sad white wardrobe. Alya dragged Marinette down the hall into a cavernous dining hall. It had high wooden rafters and old wood walls with laminate tables placed haphazardly around the room. Jeluka, rose and alix sat at one table drinking warm beverages and chatting while Nino and Adrien sat at another table, looking like they had just woken from a 72 hour sleep. Alya and Marinette sat down with Adrien and Nino. Alya was the only one looking awake. A sturdy slim woman walked into the room, dark black hair flowing over her ramrod straight back. She had an air about her that commanded silence. "I am mademoiselle Jacqueline. You will call me ma'am. I am your safety supervisor and camp counsellor. I don't want to hear about your petty arguments either. You will meet me outside in twenty minutes understood?" She bellowed. Many people audibly gulped and nodded. A buffet breakfast had been set up in the corner of the room, mostly consisting of dry toast and stale granola. Marinette decided to go and get her pastries from her cabin. Her whole table cheered as she arrived back in the dining room. Marinette handed some croissants around the table. Everyone ate in silence. Afterwards Alya, Nino and Adrien thanked Marinette repetitively. They all decided to head out the front to meet ma'am uptight (that's what they called her). A crisp wind bit them as they left the building and made their way out to the front. Icy blades of grass crunched under their shoes. A tall evergreen forest was placed in marinettes left. It had a forboding vibe about it. She shivered at the thought and kept walking. Marinette and her friends were met by jeluka, rose, Alex, Kim, Ivan, mylene, Chloe, Nathaniel and Sabrina. Oh a don't forget ma'am uptight. Without saying anything ma'am had turned when they arrived and stalked off. People rushed after her jogging to catch up. Marinette slammed into Adrien's back when they stopped. "Come on!" Ma'am said sounding far away. Marinette peered around Adrien to see a rope bridge suspended only by two poles hanging above a deep, deep chasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, scenes, or the concept of miraculous ladybug. All the words in this are my own.**

 **Authors note: I try to write regularly and publish as soon as possible so my chapters are kinda short. I apawlogise in advance. ;D**

Everyone crowded around alix as she announced, "oh come on it's a school camp it won't be that dangerous!" Ma'am uptight mumbled something under her breath. Alix bravely stepped out onto the bridge gripping the rope railing for dear life. After the first couple of steps she ran across. Jeluka then went next. Then Alya. Ivan and mylene went together. Then adrien. Nino, then Kim. Chloe and Sabrina. Then rose. Nathaniel wouldn't go. "I-I can't he stuttered. "It's ok you can do it!" Rose encouraged. Everyone except for Chloe made encouraging gestures. He put one foot out then put his whole body weight on. After a couple of minutes he puts his other foot out. He took another step and then it happened. All to quickly his foot had slipped. He screamed and so did rose, mylene, and Sabrina. Marinette rushed out to help but was held back my ma'am uptight. He fell through the hole shrieking and screaming the whole way down. A sickening thud reverberated off of the cliff walls. By this point most people were shouting, crying or both. Adrien whirled on the 'safety instructor'. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted, getting louder with every word. "You just let Nathaniel die!" He screamed. "We always lose one on the bridge. Don't worry the statistics say that we only usually lose three." She replied cooly. Rose started bawling her eyes out. Adrien started to turn red. "Follow me." She instructed. She led them to a small clearing with a swing in the middle. The swing was colossal in size. It was about 16 metres in height and rose about 2 metres off the ground. A long rope trailed the ground next to it. She placed people in a line all holding part of the rope. Everyone except Marinette. Dread started to form in her stomach. She was lead into the middle of the swings frame. The swing was a plank of wood with rope either side. The instructor lifted Marinette off the ground and placed her on the plank. "When I say go, everyone pull. The swing will rise until it reaches its full height. When I say release, everyone let go. If I were you I'd hold on. Marinette thought she should have screamed or jumped off but instead she did neither. She froze, gripping the rope so hard her fingers turned white. "Go!" The instructor shouted. Marinette was being pulled up into the air slowly. She looked down, but boy was that a mistake. Her classmates looked like little ants. Alya seemed to be yelling at the instructor who looked rather bored. Marinettes stomach dropped as she heard a chink. She was being suspended in the air 16 metres above ground with no harness. She started hyperventilating, practically hugging the rope. A seed of fear planted itself deep in her stomach when she heard the words, "Release!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, scenes, or the concept of miraculous ladybug. All the words in this are my own.**

 **Authors note: I try to write regularly and publish as soon as possible so my chapters are kinda short. I apawlogise in advance. ;D**

Marinette tried with all her might not to swallow her stomach that was nestled in her throat. She was too shocked to scream. She was plummeting towards the ground at an alarming speed. She started to hear a crackling. This time she screamed. She flew past the bottom and plummeted towards the sky. Her hands started to become sweaty but she still held on. Just as she reached the lowest point in the swing she heard a horrid snap. She heard Alya shreik. This time she actually did hit the ground. Her arm screeched in pain. A swarm of people crowded around her. Gasps ran around the circle of people. Marinette turned to see what they were looking at and nearly fainted at the sight. Her elbow was slightly bent the wrong way and covered in grazes. The booming voice of the instructor shouted, "I am very sorry that no one else will get a go since the rope snapped. Lucky girl. I think it would be wise to head back to camp. I am leaving for the night. I will warn you though, don't go in the forest. Especially at night." And with that, she was gone. Chloe whined about how her legs hurt so bad and she needed her adrikins to carry her. That made Marinette burst. "My arm is mangled in the wrong direction and killing me, my friend just fell to a most unpleasant death but you don't hear me complaining! If you really need someone to carry you I will but be warned it wouldn't be my fault if you accidentally joined Nathaniel when we go back over that bridge. Now choose wisely, it's a trick question." She snarls at Chloe. Her classmates gawked at her. Chloe regained her composure she said, "I think I can walk," everyone walked back to the bridge silently. Alix led everyone over the bridge and back to the main building. Marinette cradled her arm the whole way, biting back tears. If she didn't have the pain threshold of ladybug she would be screaming. Master fu stood in the doorway of the building, smiling. His face morphed into a look of horror as he spotted marinettes arm. He hurried over to her and led her into his room. "Marinette, there is something severely wrong with this camp. I don't know what though, that's why I volunteered to come." Marinette nodded, wincing when he pushed her arm back into place. She explained what happened to Nathaniel. He started shaking his head and muttering. He put a cast around her arm and winked at her as she left. She made her way into the dining room. She was nearly barrelled over by Alya, Adrien and Nino. "We were so worried! This camp is whacko! We were thinking tonight we do some investigating! Whaddya say?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded enthusiastically ignoring tikki's warnings. "Let's do it,"


End file.
